


Rivals

by panwinkisreal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkisreal/pseuds/panwinkisreal
Summary: Exam has finally come and im done praying to all the gods and goddesses on earth.I have to get a perfect score.I have to do this.i glance over daniel and he just smirk at me"Freakin bastard" I muttered





	Rivals

Kang daniel?   
Hmm he is the school president. Top 1 in the batch.  
He is good at sports.  
Our team is always the climax of the sport festival because people think that both of our team are amazing..

Me and daniel never talk to each other in school and maybe thats why people start to think that we hate each other.

People think we are rivals.  
But actually...

"Earth to park jihoon!" Daniel snaps and thats when i came back to my senses.  
"Are you listening to me?" Daniel frowns.  
He is a bit annoyed.. ah right   
He dont like to explain things again.

"I-im sorry?" Mentally facepalm. Good job park jihoon. Thats sound more like a question than an apology.

"Do i have to repeat it again?" He smiled.. I know he really isnt smilling  
I was about to punch him but samuel came to our table.

"You are fighting again lovers?" Samuel shook his head and sit infront of us.  
"We are not!" I protest   
"Then why are you shouting?"   
"I just hate him so much" I glares at kang daniel who is just looking around pretending not to notice me

"Bijj. We all know how much you love him"   
I frowned but im not going to deny it as well.

"I agree!" Daniel said proudly.  
I glared at him again   
but he just smiled and wink at me  
"Eww"   
I groaned as i remember why am i here at the library  
"Exam is coming. I have to study" I told them while i opened my books

"ppffttt. I have to study or i have to win over daniel?" Samuel said with a smirk  
I kick his foot and now satisfied when i recieved a "fok u" 

Exam has finally come and im done praying to all the gods and goddesses on earth.  
I have to get a perfect score.  
I have to do this.  
i glance over daniel and he just smirk at me  
"Freakin bastard" I muttered

I start answering the exam and to my suprise im.done in just 10 minutes.  
All of my classmates look at me with a shape "o" from their mouth.

I look over daniel and smirk when i noticed that shock face from him.   
He got serious and start answering again while i went outside waiting for the others to finish.

"So hows the exam?" Daniel asked me when we arrived at our apartment  
"Huh! Easy!" I replied proudly  
"Oh really?" Daniel slowly wrap his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
"Bet im gonna win over you this time kang" I smirked.

"Sure park" Daniel giggled which is annoying.  
Im actually nervous about the result   
oh i just hope im gonna win this time!   
Curse kang daniel for having this kind of bet! 

Im actually lazy. i dont study oh ghad i hate that so much! Whats the point of studying by the way.

That kind of thought were vanished when i met him.. Kang daniel...

"Park jihoon you are not studying again" Daniel scolded me for the nnth time  
We are in the library he is studying of course he is our top 1 while me.. oh im just playing on my phone.  
"sshhh im playing!" Just a little bit more.. ill finally beat that 5k score in everwing!  
But in just a blink my phone is gone.  
"Yaaaa!!" i quitely yelled at him since we are the library I tried to grab my phone back but daniel is so strong.

"Enough playing park jihoon and im going to confiscate your phone from now on. you have to study" Daniel look so serious right now and i find it scary..

"I dont want to!" I stomp my feet and cross my arms pulls away my chair from him.  
He is so annoying. My parents never confiscate my phone but that freaking kang fvcking daniel did! 

I heard daniel sighs and after a while he said "Ok. Lets make a bet. From now on if you will get a higher rank than.me. ill give you something" He smiled   
"What is it?"   
"Its a suprise"

And thats how it started how my life changed because of him.He gave me another chance to change and supports me thats why im thankful to meet him  
but you know...its been 4 years and he is still our top 1.  
Yes we are 4 years now. This is our last year in school too. Finally we.are going to graduate.

I sighs as i drag my feet to the kitchen to drink water.  
Its our last exam... no more reviews no more hell week.. its our finals  
AND HE IS STILL ON THE TOP 1 

The next day its the day where we have to announce our exam score.  
We are keep looking at each other with a smirk on our face.

Our prof finally announcing our scores  
"Lee 87" Daehwi.is still happy  
"Ong 73" He cried oh.ghad  
"Kim 90" Ahhh of course samuel  
"Bae 78" He is in his deep thoughts again..  
After a minute.  
Our prof got shock.  
"Seems like we have a new top 1" I gasps and i heard everyone gasps and cheers as well.  
I look over daniel and he is...happy..  
Eh?   
Both me and daniel went to the front to get our papers but our prof told us to stand beside him.

"Jihoon got 100" Everyone claps.  
Im so happy.. once in a lifetime i got a perfect score which i answered in just 10 mins.  
"Daniel got 98" I look at him in disbelief even tho im happy i still cant believe he got 98 he always got 100 in.all our exams.

"Do you all want to know why?" Everyone said yes.  
"Daniel answers..  
"What do you want to do if someone gave you a diamond?"   
-I will make a ring out of it and propose to jihoon"   
What..... I feel my face heating up  
Everyone is cheering for us   
and said "I thought you are rivals!"   
They just laugh at that comment

"And heres the second one...  
"Can you see the diamond in your future?"  
-Yes of course.That diamond will be in jihoon's ring finger" 

I cant believe this...  
Im still staring at daniel who has a proud smile on him.   
I stop hearing everyone's chaos.  
Ghad.. What did i do to deserve you kang daniel.

You changed me.  
You help me to be a good student  
You showed me that it is not too late for everything  
You teach me how important is study in our life  
Remember?  
I was in the last rank but now here iam looking at the frame with all of our medals way back our school days.

"Hey youre staring at it again" I feel a soft lips on my cheek and I giggled as i fix his morning hair.  
"I just love to flashback you know that"   
"Hmmm... I know you very well kang jihoon"   
He back hug me and our wedding rings touched. I look at them and it fits perfectly in our hands just like how our hands fit perfectly with each other 

oh how much i love to hear that name.  
I stare at him again and slowly i felt a soft lips against mine. The lips that i treasure the lips thats only mine.  
I kissed him passionately showing him all of my emotions.  
Kissing him infront of our medals feels so great after all. 

"Eomma.. Appa im hungry..stop kissing"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a secret files ㅋㅋㅋ  
> Sorry for my english grammar ㅠㅠ   
> Its not my 1st language so i hope you understand.  
> Nielwink is sailing these days


End file.
